Catch Me
by bob-fred93
Summary: A piece of music brings Rachel to her senses. Rated T just in case
1. Catch Me

Catch Me

Rachel listened to the song playing through her speakers, even though she was a bit old to be listening to it, she loved Demi Lovato's music. She found that the songs meant something to her, especially this one.

_Before I fall too fast  
>Kiss me quick<br>But make it last  
>So I can see how badly this will hurt me<br>When you say good bye_

_Keep it sweet  
>Keep it slow<br>Let the future pass  
>And don't let go<br>But tonight I could fall to soon into this beautiful moonlight_

_But your so hypnotizing  
>You got me laughing while I sing<br>You got me smiling in my sleep  
>And I can see this unraveling<br>And your love is where I'm falling  
>But please don't catch me<em>

_See this heart  
>Wont settle down<br>Like a child running scared from a clown  
>I'm terrified of what you'll do<br>my stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away  
>So I can breath<br>Even though your far from suffocating me  
>I can't set my hopes to high<br>Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye_

_But your so hypnotizing  
>You've got me laughing while I sing<br>You've got me smiling in my sleep  
>And I can see this unraveling<br>Your love is where I'm falling  
>But please don't catch me<em>

_So now you see  
>Why I'm scared<br>I cant open up my heart without a care  
>But here I go<br>Its what I feel  
>But for the first time in my life I know its real<em>

_But you're so hypnotizing  
>You've got me laughing while I sing<br>You've get me smiling in my sleep  
>And I can see this unraveling<br>And your love is where I'm falling  
>So please don't catch me<em>

_And if this is love  
>Please don't break me<br>I'm giving up  
>So just catch me<em>

Rachel realized that this perfectly described her reasons for turning down Eddie on her first day back, but now she was ready. She had given up the fight to stay away, the fight to protect her heart by breaking it and those of others around her. She was falling and wanted Eddie to be the one that caught her.


	2. The Visit

She grabbed her jacket and put on her shoes as she almost ran out the front door. She didn't know what she was going to say or do. All she knew was that she needed to see Eddie before she lost her bottle. Five minutes later she pulled up outside Eddie's house, this was it. This was going to be the turning point in their relationship.

She bolted out of the car, ran up his garden path then up the three small steps leading to his front door and knocked. As she stood there waiting for him to answer it she realised how crazy she was going to seem in just a few minutes time but one good thing came out of the wait, she had decided how she was going to tell Eddie. She would show him the same way she had shown herself she would play him the song.

Suddenly the door sprung open to reveal Eddie stood casually in jeans and a T-shirt. He looked surprised to see her to say the least.

"Oh Rachel, hi come on in" he said looking slightly worried. "Are you ok?"

"Emm yeah I think so. Actually no, I need to speak to you about something."

"Okay, take a seat, what is it" he asked sitting on one end of the sofa.

"Well actually I want to explain why I have been treating you like I have, but I can't find the words so I want you to listen to the words of a song that will hopefully help you understand."

At this point Eddie looked truly puzzled and was slightly taken by surprise as Rachel produced her ipod from her bag and gave him the headphones while sitting beside him.

When the song was playing Rachel began to look decidedly nervous as she started to fiddle with the sleeve of her jumper and twist her hands together in her lap. This didn't go unnoticed by Eddie who never took his eyes off her the whole time.

When the song had finished Eddie handed the headphones back to Rachel and their fingers brushed against each other, sending sparks of electricity through them both, causing them to look each other in the eye.

"I'm not sure I understand", stated Eddie, who was still puzzled by Rachel's visit.

"Catch me Eddie", she stated quietly while tears started to form in her eyes, "I'm falling and want you to catch me."

Then it clicked with Eddie. Was she really trying to tell him that she loved him too?

"Rachel, are you trying to tell me you feel the same?" asked Eddie, desperately hoping the answer was yes. And his all dreams came true with a simple smile and a nod of her head.


End file.
